Way To Dawn
by allison kingsley
Summary: What happens when Mai Miyagi discovers she's the eighth princess of heart?She meets Riku,fights heartless and nobodies alongside Sora and has her own keyblade. Lame summary,I know. RikuxOC


**Mai's POV**

I lie on my bed with my face in my pillow screaming. Ai just sits next to me in the computer chair trying her best not to laugh. I'd gotten a hair cut two months ago and people started teasing me and calling me riku,I ignored it. Now,I tried bleaching my hair blonde....let's just say people started talking more. I took the pillow from my face and threw it at my closet door. I looked at Ai. She never had anything like this happen to her. She had everything perfect. She wasn't too popular,she wasn't a geek,she never had acne a day of her life and her hair was platinum blonde.

"Go ahead and laugh." I said."Now I've got the world laughing at me."

"Oh,lighten up Mai! I looks cute,you don't look like ,you'd be shorter and skinnier if he were real anyway." Ai said.

"So,I still look like a boy though....." I mumbled.

"You do not. More guys would like you if you'd actually show interest in them." Ai said.

"Easy for you to say. Sure,I wear boy clothes most of the time. Sure,black and dark blue t-shirts,baggy pants. But, I still wear tank tops and stuff with those pants sometimes." I said.

"Key word,_sometimes._" She said.

"Don't you have a date with Lee?" I asked.

"Oh!That's right! Sorry, go." She said getting up and walking to the door.

She turned and looked at me.

"You really are cuter than me,you'd see it to if you dressed properly." Ai sighed.

Ai always said I was cuter. Not sexier,hotter or anything on those lines,just cute. I didn't get it. The guy's didn't want 'cute'. They wanted drop dead gorgeous girls who could be super models,pop stars or just any girl who wore a skirt and low cut shirts. I was just the small,cute, adorable little girl on the sidelines,watching her best friend date all the guy's she dreamt of dating. Ai was beautiful. She was taller than me but still short enough for most legs weren't to long or skinny,they weren't to fat or to was fifteen,and I was too,she was in a D FRIGGIN CUP!I was flat as a board. My eyes freaked everyone out,they were pink. Ai had pale skin,but still slightly tan and had all of the asian features. Her hair was and unnatural color,but it turned out perfect. I was so envious of her. She could grasp any boys heart. The thing that I'm disgusted by was that she put out. I'm not christian or any religion or atheist,but I think you should wait til you find some one you actually care about and marry them,it make's it harder for them to get away with out paying child support,I learned that from my mom. I got up from my bed and walked over to my tv. I hooked up the PS2 and put in Kingdom Hearts 2. I was on Proud mode and at the fight with Scar. I won of course. My dor swung open and my little sister walked in.

"Mom said that dinner's almost done,but you need to go to the store and buy some drinks." Kai said.

Kai was twelve years old,she was in a B FRIGGIN CUP! C'mon,why am I cursed with the flat chest,my mom's got a huge rack and my sister's three years younger than me. I saved my game and ran out the door. I went down stairs into the mom handed me a twenty dollar bill and sent me to the convinience store. I left the house and began to walk down the street. I walked four locks before crossing the street and taking a right to the 7-Eleven. I bought a 2 liter of pepsi. I payed for it and began to walk started to rain. I walked quickly down the side walk. As I crossed the street a car hit it's brake's and spinned and hit me. I fell unconsious.

I looked around me,there was nothing but There was a light coming from above.I was standing on a stain glass platform. No! This was Impossible! Kingdom Hearts,Keyblades the Princesses of heart! It was all fantasy stuff....right?

_So much to do,so little time...Take your 't be door is still ,step you do it?_

I obeyed. I took a couple steps forward. The shield,sword and staff were all there.

_Power sleeps within you,If you give it form...It will give you well._

I walked over to the sword and picked it up.

_The power of the courage.A sword of terrible this the power you seek?_

I nodded.

_Your path is , what will you give up in exchange?_

I wlaked over to the staff.I had always given up the staff, I felt physical strength and defense were more important than magic. Sure using cure,curaga,etcetera,were important,but there were still potions. I picked up the staff.

_The power of the strength.A staff of wonder and give up this power?_

I nodded.

_You have chosen the power of the 've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_

I nodded platform shattered.I began to like the game,I ended up having to fight only difference,I didn't have to answer the question that Wakka,Tidus and Selphie had asked Sora. The battle with Darkside......It was the same as it was with Sora.

I shot up from my bed. I was in my room. What about the car that ran into me? Was it really all just a dream? No duh,Jun! Keyblades,heartless...it's not real. I must be loosing my mind. I got out of bed to look at the clock on the wall. It was only seven. I walked over to my closet and searced through my clothes.I grabbed a pink and blue shirt and a pair of jeans nd went across the hall to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower. Once finished with that,I got dressed. I did look like a boy.

"Mai!Hurry up in there!" Kai shouted through the door.

I brushed my hair and teeth before putting on deodorant. I walked out of the room and put on a pair of Vans from inside my room beside my door. I walked down the hall to the living room. Kai's friend Grace was playing on the wii. I walked past her to the kitchen. There was a pizza box in the fridge. I heated up a slice of pineapple pizza and began to eat. I grabbed a water bottle and gulped it down. After,I left the house and headed over to Ai's. She lived just down the street from me. Once I got there I knocked on the door. Ai answered. She pulled me upstairs and through me onto her bed.

"WTF!" I yelled.

"Lee gave me this!" She said pointing to the ring on her finger.

It was a jelly ring. An orange one. I rolled my eyes. She just stared at it.

"I'm going out with him,I'm no longer single!" She smiled.

"You're so pathetic." I sighed.

"I'm going to Veronica's party tonight,She told me to let you know she's inviting you." She beamed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You may look like your crush,but your still cool." Ai said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"In case you haven't noticed,guys likeshort girls,your short,skinny and positively adorable!Your going to the party....but I'm choosing what you wear." Ai said.

"Ugh!" I said.

Ai ran over to her closet and picked some thing up.

"This is perfect!" She smiled.

She held up an aqua Jovani empire baby doll short was letting me borrow a $549 dress!Sure I hated dresses,but this was an honor. Borrowing the most popular girl in the entire school's never-before-worn dress.

"Here,now change into this." She said.

I took the dress from her hands and went to the bathroom to change. It looked amazing. I went back to Ai's room. She held up a pair of gold. 2009 Alisha Hill Tyra's. I put them on and looked at myself in the full body mirror acros from Ai's bed.

"So,you like?" Ai asked.

"I guess,but I don't want to go." I told her.

"Miko's gonna be there." Ai said.

"Ugh! That pervert? No way am I going to that party!" I practically screamed at her.

"Well,alright. You can stay at home tonight!" She said dissapointed.

"I'm gonna change back,when i'm done i'm going home." I told her.

And I did.I lie down on my bed staring at my ceiling,which of course,had a giant Kingdom Hearts poster there. I looked over at my wall. It was covered in pictures i'd printed off of the internet. Riku,Sasuke,Edward (Elric),Ryuk and all of them,but mostly Riku. I le tout a sigh. I was a total fanatic. I was a living breathing embarassment. I was absolutely pathetic. I could compare my self to the characters of anything. I'd role play as them and everything. I heard a knock from across the room. Kai was standing in the door frame.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"To tell you the truth.I know you love anime,manga and video games,and think your pathetic....I read your diary." She said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"I know.I ,I have a crush on Haji froom Blood+..." She sighed.

"What?Really?" I asked.

"And Mikami from Death Note." She said.

I smiled and walked over to her. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." I said.

"You welcome." She smiled. "Mom said dinner's almost done."

"I'll be down in a minute." I told her.

I sat down in my computer chair and rolled over to the desk and turned on the tower,then the screen. I signed onto AOL and checked my e-mail. Seven new messages. I had two from Ai,Three were junk mail,one from Riley and one from Veronica. I already knew Ai sent me chain mail so I read  
Riley's first.

_Hey Mai.I was wondering if you wanted to go see the new Underworld movie with me ,message back and let me know._

_-Riley_

I sighed and sent him a reply.

_Hey Riley.I'd love to go,but......I can't I'm let me know if Ai told you to ask me out._

_-Mai_

I clicked send and then read the one from Veronica.

_Mai,y rn't u the party?Ugh!-V_

I replied.

_Hey Veronica.I'm not ur party,cause I dnt feel like Ai I said hey._

_-Mai_

I shut off the computer and jumped at the sound of thunder. I looked out the window. There was a storm.

"OH NO!" I shouted.

Veronica's party was a pool party. They were outside! I grabbed my jacket and ran down the hall.

"Mom,gotta go get Ai from Veronica's.I'll be back as soon as possible!" I said.

I ran out the door and down the street. I had Ten blocks to run. My legs weren't long,butI ran fast,and right now it might as well have been a life or death situation. I was half way there when I noticed cracks I noticed cracks in he gorunhd,they were growing! I ran even faster,but soon I came across a door. It looked just like the one from Kingdom Hearts. I knew I needed to find Ai,but if this was for real.....Than I needed to go through this door. I opened the door. There was a gust of wind and sand blew in my face. I shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes agian,I saw it. I had to fight Darkside. My keyblade appeared in my hand. The only thing that confused me was that the keychain had the nobody symbol. I held it with both hands and ran at the giant heartless.

"Your going down." I said.

I started hacking away at it's hands,like in the game. When I got the chance to climb up the arm I ran up to the head and didn't stop. The wind picked up. I was slammed against a brick wall,not that far from the slab of land I'd been fighting on was. I fell unconsious.


End file.
